The use of single cup brewing machines has become extremely popular for the past few years. The brewing machines are designed to brew a single cup of a drinking liquid. Such liquids or beverages include coffee, tea, chug drinks, etc. It suffices to say that there are many different beverages which can be brewed in such a machine.
The brewing machine basically comprises means for receiving the base of the beverage to be brewed. For simplicity, reference herein will be made to coffee as the beverage, although, as mentioned above, many different beverages can be prepared in such machines.
Most of the brewing machines have a place to receive the ground coffee and to maintain the coffee in a desired location. The brewing liquid (typically hot water) is then passed through the ground coffee to produce the final beverage.
With the advent of such machines, there is a demand for pre-packaged doses of the ground coffee. Sometimes these are placed in a permanent mesh filter and other times, they are pre-packaged in a disposable filter.